


the fact that we can sit right here and say goodbye means we've already won

by sftcti



Series: heart shaped kisses [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Optimistic Haechan, Sad Yuta, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sftcti/pseuds/sftcti
Summary: determination and excitement was clear on his face, as he went through the pamphlet that read "University of Toronto" with big, bold, letters for the 15th time that hour. clearly, donghyuck is excited.his boyfriend? well, not so much.





	the fact that we can sit right here and say goodbye means we've already won

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by walking in the wind

bags were packed and ready to go, donghyuck's favourite snacks were sealed, nicely situated on top of a small hand carry bags filled with different books. donghyuck was all packed and ready to go, determination and excitement was clear on his face, as he went through the pamphlet that read "University of Toronto" with big, bold, letters for the 15th time that hour. clearly, donghyuck is excited.

 

his boyfriend? well, not so much.

 

"do you really have to go?" yuta whined, the grip on donghyuck's waist is still tight as ever, making it a little hard for the younger to breath at times. donghyuck hummed, causing a depressing groan to come out of yuta. "babe- wait you're choking me," donghyuck pecked yuta's forehead as a sign of thank you for letting him go, something that yuta hates to think about. "but, do you really need to?" the pamphlet was set aside and donghyuck gave his boyfriend a bear hug, well, _tried_ to give his _tall_ boyfriend a bear hug to make him feel better. yuta gave into the comfort, his muscles relaxing and his eyelids were heavy. he hid his face in the crook of donghyuck's neck, absorbing himself in donghyuck's scent. he loved it, donghyuck smelled like sunshine and flower, very cliche but very true, and to think that he's leaving tonight makes yuta sad.

 

"hyung, do you not want to see me chase my dream?" he sounded a little too much _mother-like_ to yuta, and he doesn't necessarily hate it, he just had this mindset that the elder should be bit more mature in a relationship, and yuta is _definitely_ not acting like the mature one here, more like, a child. and yuta hates being called a child. "i do, it's just..." he trails, tracing circles on the younger's neck. "it's just?"

 

it's just that yuta wants to be with donghyuck all the time, he wanted to hold him at all times, he wants donghyuck, no, he needs him to function to say the least. yuta knew that donghyuck wanted to become a writer, he knew ever since he met donghyuck, and he's definitely not against it. he wants to see donghyuck happy. it's just that, he can't wrap his head around the thought of donghyuck being ten _thousand_ kilometers away from him. 

 

"it's just..." he took a deep breath before continuing, "i don't want to be so faraway from you, hyuck," the vibration he felt when donghyuck chuckled made his heart thump, and blood rushing to his cheeks. he loves donghyuck's laugh, sometimes yuta even think that his laughter is the sound he would hear if he enters the gates of heaven (which is highly unlikely, at least to him, but a man can dream right?). "oh my handsome, talented, strong, boyfriend," donghyuck giggles at yuta's pouty face. "what hyuck? what?" he responded, his annoyed voice making donghyuck laugh yet again.

 

"i don't want to let you go," yuta whined, peppering donghyuck's neck with soft kisses. "yuta," he hummed, making eye contact instantly as his name was called. "do you believe that, i'll never be too far?" he continues, "i'll always be with you, yuta, i won't go anywhere ok?" now, yuta feels bad for trying to hold donghyuck back, it was foolish and so immature of him. as he opens his mouth to apologise, a finger was placed on it, signalling him to be silent. "you don't have to apologise, you couldn't help but be a little selfish right? it's ok, i understand," donghyuck pats yuta's head.

 

''i love you, mr. nakamoto," yuta grinned as he leaned in to give donghyuck a butterfly kiss, making donghyuck go weak in the knees as he broke it. "i love you too, mr. nakamoto-to-be," donghyuck cocked an eyebrow in amusement, as he glared at the taller man. "you're gonna get married to me?" yuta nods furiously, making his hair go in every direction. "i will, as soon as you come back home, i promise," "well, mr. husband, you better keep your promise," donghyuck kissed yuta, definitely not for the last time.

 

they love each other so much. and that's all that matters.

 


End file.
